


Sweet like taffy

by Prawnperson



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, Mild Angst, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnperson/pseuds/Prawnperson
Summary: The words slipped out. They didn’t meant to say it, honest, they didn’t. Now they’ve gone and spoilt everything.





	Sweet like taffy

“I LOVE YOU.”

The words slip out unintentionally. The setting is unromantic, cold and dingy and wet. Picking away at giant chunks of ice that used to be berry bushes to use as filler in the crockpots.

“What?”

Walani snaps her head up quick as a flash as soon as she hears the words. WX is standing beside her kneeling form, looking almost as surprised as she is. Her hair is damp and matted, and her nose is as red as her fingertips, and her lips are chapped from the cold weather.

WX-78 has never seen anyone prettier.

“WHAT?”

It was a stupid thing to say. Really, it was. They’ve never said anything like that before. Why now? Why so soon? Why at all? They curse themselves for blurting it out.

“Did you just tell me you love me?”

There’s silence almost as dull as the weather.

“Wex?”

“I AM COLD. LET’S GO.”

\------

Robots are supposed to be emotionless. Cold, calculated and ruthless. It's something WX prided themselves on. A bitter hatred for pathetic fleshlings that gave them purpose and superiority.

That was the case, at least, until they met her.

Walani is like the full moon in the dead of night. She smells of ivory soap and coconut despite having been on the constant for God knows how long. She makes the frozen snow seem like sugar dust, and it confuses WX to no end. Not only that, but she likes them. Nobody likes them. It's not like they ever had an issue with that. Hatred usually disguised fear, and fear meant respect amongst the human survivors. WX revelled in the fact that every fleshling in camp bar Webber had their knives out for them.

Except for Walani.

Whenever she first said that she enjoyed their company, it had set a terrifying feeling coiling up the length of their back, almost like pure happiness, and they hadn't been the same since.

The first words they ever spoke to her were cruel and biting, and they were proud of them. Proud of the way they made her scowl and roll her eyes and storm off. Now, they've told her that they're in love with her, and it's frightened her away. She probably thinks they're a freak. They've ruined everything with those three words, those eight letters.

How could they have been so stupid?

\------

“You’re scared.”

Warly states simply, not bothering to look up from his book as Walani rambles on.

“I’m not. Of course I am! Am I?”

He doesn’t really want to get into this. Sure, he loves gossip as much as the next survivor, but Walani’s still his friend. He doesn’t want to be responsible for giving awful advice. At the same time-

“It’s a big thing. I don’t blame you if you’re nervous.”

“Oh, this is bad...”

Walani’s rarely vexed. It’s an almost puzzling sight to see. She tugs anxiously at her ponytails and sighs, before taking her seat on the tent floor next to Warly.

“They probably hate me now.”

“Of course they don’t. They’re just...embarrassed, yes?”

He’s still reading his book with mock fascination. In reality, he’s been stuck on the same page since she came into his tent.

“Do you love them?”

He asks, looking up to face her. Walani blanches, curls her fists up on her lap.

“I...I think so...yeah, I do. I just panicked."

Warly nods affirmatively, places a comforting hand on her back and pats gently. Walani heaves out another sigh, shutting her eyes as the butterflies begin their stuttering in the base of her stomach. She feels as though she’s drowning.

“Mon dieu, tell them that, then. Don’t leave them out to dry.”

Walani stares blankly at him for a while. She feels as though her limbs have seized up, either from cold or apprehension.

“Go on! Get out of my tent and leave me in peace.”

He swats lightly at her with the book in his hands, but it’s enough for her to beetle out with an indignant squawk.

\------

Walani finds WX sitting at the entrance of their shared tent, alone and very visibly cold, yet seemingly reluctant to go inside. They’re wrapped up in one of Wickerbottom’s scarves, and a puffy vest that doesn’t seem to be providing much warmth to their exposed arms. What’s worst, however, is the expression painted on their face. One of deep, unpleasant thought.

Overall, it’s a miserable picture.

“Hello.”

WX jumps at the sound of her voice, yet they don’t move as she crouches down to sit next to them.

“I’m sorry I ditched you when we got back.”

“IT’S UNDERSTANDABLE.”

They mutter, pressing their thumbs together. They’re transfixed by the way she looks, pensive and tense. It’s unfamiliar and worrying.

“I love you.”

She can almost hear the alarmed skittering of their internal mechanisms. 

“WALANI...”

The powdery snow is beginning to fall again. There’s no small amount of horrifying creatures that could be lurking amongst the trees, waiting to pounce on the couple, a mess of brightly coloured metal and winter hats, bright and obvious against the pure white back ground. They’re exposed and open to danger, close to freezing, and they didn’t gather nearly enough ice earlier in the day.

None of that seems to matter very much.

WX-78 pulls Walani in with a hand pressed against the back of her head and an arm around her waist. It's sudden and frantic and desperate, but she doesn't mind one bit. She cups the sides of their face with as much tenderness as she can manage, even with her fingers numbing in the low temperatures. WX feels as cold as ice against her lips, and they’re shaking so hard. The pair tip backwards through the tent flap, half in and half out, Walani lying rather precariously on top of them as giggles interrupt the otherwise passionate kiss.

As always, Walani feels soft to the touch, an overwhelming pleasant contrast to their hard metal. She’s smiling, laughing, propping herself up on her elbows, bracing against their chest with cold, shaky arms. If WX could breath, they doubt they’d be able to as their gaze scans over her. They really do love her. She loves them back. It’s a strange, vulnerable, almost sticky sensation, like the sweetness of taffy is being poured into their chest.

They want nothing more than to feel it forever.

The bitter chill of midwinter seems nonexistent within their small bubble of warmth and happiness as they cuddle together in preparation for the long night to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy hope you all like this one.


End file.
